In the processing and packaging of devices (e.g., semiconductors, power packages, solar devices, etc.), ultrasonic bonding (e.g., wire bonding, ribbon bonding, etc.) continues to be a widely used method of providing electrical interconnection between two or more locations. For example, wire bonding machines are used to form wire interconnections between respective locations to be electrically interconnected. In certain exemplary ultrasonic bonding systems, an upper terminal end of a bonding tool is engaged in a transducer (e.g., an ultrasonic transducer). The transducer causes the bonding tool (e.g., a wedge bonding tool, a capillary bonding tool, a ribbon bonding tool, etc.) to vibrate resulting in bond formation between a portion of the wire and a bonding location (e.g., a bond pad, a lead of a leadframe, etc.).
The working surface (e.g., face) of the bonding tool used to bond the conductive material (e.g., the wire or ribbon material) to the bonding locations may deteriorate over time. For example, conductive material may adhere to the working surface of the bonding tool. Such adherence of the conductive material may be particularly problematic in bonding tools having a plurality of protrusions defined by the working surface (e.g., teeth defined by the working surface of a ribbon bonding tool). The deterioration of the working surface of the bonding tool results in a shortened useful life of the bonding tool, as well as inconsistent (or inferior) bonds formed using the bonding tool.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide improved ultrasonic bonding systems and methods of using the same.